Shadows Arising
by GalaxyMayhem
Summary: Yugi and Jaden meet up just as friends, but strange things start happening to them and around them. The powers of the shadows are running rampant and Yugi and Jaden must work together to defeat this force, but can they do it? Read to find out. Genfic.


Jaden and Yugi/Atem thingy

Chapter 1: Shadows of Mind

Hey guys! Galaxy's back for another Fic that randomly popped into my head.

Jackson: Wonderful intro, Galaxy...

Me: Hey, just because you gave me ONE IDEA doesn't mean you get to criticize my crappy intro!

Jackson and Daniel: Hey look you said it yourself, it's crappy.

Me: Whatever, let's just get into some of the important details...

Some story notes..

1.Jaden and Yugi are close to the same age, Jaden is 17 and Yugi is 19. (Because plot devices lol)

2.Atem will be referred to as Yami, just because I like that name better, and I think Yugi does too, as seen in the dub.

3.Jackson: Maybe that's because you didn't watch the subbed version, Galaxy.

4.Me: Hey! You haven't even watched the ORIGINAL YUGIOH IN SUB OR DUB ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!

5.Jackson: Hn.

6.Daniel: I did! So technically I CAN criticize you!

7.Me: I'll cut you out of the intro...

8.Daniel: Okay, okay fine...

9.Getting back to the notes...

10.This is after the KC world championship, but before the Capsule Monsters Arc

11.Jaden and Yubel have already bonded their souls together, and Jaden has been trained to use Haou's powers and has bonded with him as well.

12.I'm sure this is obvious, but Yugi still has his puzzle and Jaden will have a pretty awesome amulet in this story, soon to come

13.Yami has way more power than shown in the anime, but I think they're cool, and I also think that they could've made the Millennium Puzzle could've been much more powerful in the anime, and that would be why Yami didn't want more power.

14.I guess Yugi is a little bit OOC, I think I accidentally made him too wimpy, and made him depend on Yami more, but hopefully I'll remember to fix that later on. I guess he can take Syrus' place. ;)

15.I do not own YGO or YGO GX

16.ENJOY!!

Jaden's POV

'I wonder where I should go next,' I wondered to myself, getting bored of Charlotte on my travels throughout the world. 'Maybe I should go back to Domino City...' I mean, it was my hometown, after all.

'Jaden, going back to Domino City seems like a good idea, I think you need somewhere to rest, anyway. You have been relying on the powers of the Gentle Darkness too much, and it's starting to exhaust your body,' Yubel noted

'I agree, you are starting to wear me out, and that's one heck of a feat.' Haou agreed.

"Yubel, Haou, you guys worry too much. I'll be fine, I feel great!" I lied, making it obvious as I tripped over my own feet and fell straight on my face.

"Owww..." I moaned, trying to get myself back upright when a kid that looked around my age walked over to me, looking a little concerned

"Uh, are you all right?" The strange kid asked, helping me up.

"Yeah, I'm-" I began, but abruptly stopped and doubled over in complete agony, everything burning.

"Ah, AHH! Ohh..." I groaned

"Jaden!" Yubel interrupted, worried. 'He's used too much power. I warned him, but I hope this kid will help Jaden and not harm him."

'Hn? He has a duel spirit?' Yami wondered. (A/N: In this story, neither Jaden nor Yami remember when they met for the first time while Jaden was rushing to Duel Academy.)

"Jaden? That's your name?" The kid inquired as he propped me against a tree, still having a worried expression on his face.

'I guess he can see duel spirits like I can,' I noted.

"Y-yeah, what y-yours?" I stuttered, eyelids closing slightly.

"Yugi Muto, the King of Games." Yugi said clearly.

"Yugi, huh... Well that's ni-" I got cut off as I felt pain erupt in my head.

"Y-Yugi..." I groaned

"Jaden? What's the matter?" Yugi inquired, slightly nervous.

'Yugi, I sense extreme darkness emitting from that boy, but it seems... Gentler, like it is a good and fair amount of power, like mine. But I can sense energy connecting from the Millennium Puzzle to this strange boy.' Yami interrupted, I being able to hear him this time.

I coughed a couple of times, my chest burning, but managed to say "Yugi, listen t-to me,' I stuttered "Y-Yubel, she is m-my duel spirit. Do as she says, but I-I can't h-h-hold on... Any longer... Uhg."

3rd Person POV

"Hm? Oh! He passed out!" Yami, what should I do?" Yugi inquired, anxious to help Jaden as quickly as possible.

"Use my power to wake him up, Yugi." Yami told Yugi, certain he knew the consequences, but also taking into account how much Yugi cared for his friends, even ones he just met. The Millennium Puzzle streamlined his abilites fairly well.

"But Yami," Yugi fought back, knowing that this would drain the ancient Egyptian king to even a point where he could barely communicate with Yugi. 'What if I need his power?' Yugi inwardly panicked, but Yami picked up on it.

"Yugi, you can depend on your own power, I can't do everything for you." Yami said, needing his point to be known.

"Fine, I will do it, but I am definitely calling one of Jaden's friends." Yugi finally admitted defeat and started to gather the Pharaoh's power.

"Good luck, Yugi." Yami said his one last goodbye and went back to rest in Yugi's mind to gain back strength.

After healing Jaden...

"Here Jaden, you should at least wake up." Yugi said in between hums of concentration. Yugi stared at Jaden intently, awaiting his awakening form his slumber, as Yami appeared next to him, clearly exhausted.

"Yugi," Yami panted, trying to warn him about the dangers of what he was doing, not just to him, but to Jaden.

"Yami? You should be resting!" Yugi protested, insisting he go back to sleep in his soul.

"No Yugi, listen. Concentrate on our Millennium Puzzle. Do you see that stream of Shadow Energy going from our puzzle into Jaden's head?" Yugi gasped in awe.

"W-we are what is causing Jaden's pain?" Yugi asked, genuinely worried for Jaden's safety.

Yami groaned, but managed to say, "It seems like we are, but I don't know why." Yami groaned again and fell backwards into Yugi's arms, (not puzzleshipping) completely exhausted.

"Yami!" Yugi half-yelled, half whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'll be fine. Just need to get back to my chamber in the puzzle." Yami said, attempting to walk through the puzzle, but his head was spinning.

"Let me help you," Yugi persuaded, worried now for Yami and Jaden's conditions.

Yami moaned and held his head in pain. He didn't know what was causing him to be this miserable.

"Yami, does your head hurt or something? Wait, that's impossible for 2 reasons, 1, I would feel your headache, and 2, nothing has attacked you and you can't get sick because you're a spirit, so what's happening?"

"Y-Yugi," Yami began, noticing something was wrong with the puzzle. "The puzzle seems surrounded in a dark energy or something, but I must rest. I will help you later."

And with that, Yami went to a bedspread and as soon as his head hit the pillow, even though he was a great Egyptian King, fell asleep, sleeping like a baby.

About 5 hours later...

0w00w00w00w00w00w00w00w00w00w00w00w00w00w00w00w00w00w00w00w

Yugi had decided to get out Jaden's phone, and by some miracle it didn't have a password (we're just gonna say he has an IPhone 5, Kay?)

"Well that's stupid," Yugi said as he searched through Jaden's contacts.

"Hm, Jesse Andersen... Now where have I heard that name before..." Yugi thought out loud, hoping that Yami would possibly be awake by now, to be able to answer his question.

"Yugi, I heard your question," Yami said tiredly, hoping just to have to give Yugi his answer then to go back to sleep.

"Ah, Yami! Does that mean you know why the name Jesse Andersen is farmiliar?" Yugi asked quietly, not sure if Yami's head was still pounding for an unknown reason.

"Yes, Jesse Andersen is the boy who possesses the Crystal Beasts." Yami said, then groaning in pain, clutching the Millennium Puzzle tightly.

"Well, thanks for the help, Yami, but you should go rest more, and I will investigate what's wrong with our puzzle." Yugi said, determined to find out what the cause of Yami's pain was and why the Millennium Puzzle was acting this way.

To help Jaden, Yugi called Jesse Andersen and hoped he would pick up. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey Jaden," Jesse said with a heavy southern accent. "Need anything?" He asked politely but casual at the same time.

"Jesse, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Yugi Muto, and something's happened to Jaden! I was maybe hoping you'd know what it was, since you have the vision and powers to see duel spirits and their energies better than I can, so I thought you could help." Yugi said in a mouthful.

"Well, sure, I can help, but where are you guys?" Jesse asked with concern laced in his voice.

"Charlotte, North Carolina in the USA. But I believe if I focus then I can teleport to where you are, Jesse."

"Okay then," Jesse agreed "I'm at Duel Academy at the moment." Jesse said in a critical tone.

"Oh, well me and Jaden will meet you there," Yugi responded before hang up the phone to leave a confused Jesse on the line.

'Yami, do you have enough strength to teleport to Japan?" Yugi asked, trying not to be pushy.

"I-I think I do, but be prepared for me to pass out after doing so," Yami admitted pathetically, be he had never used this much power consecutively, so it was destined to take a toll on his spirit.

"Okay, then to Japan!" Yugi said, but stopped as he heard Jaden moan,

"Neos! No! Ahh!" But after that outburst, Jaden promptly fell back asleep, speechless.

"Alright Yami, get ready to jump!" Yugi yelled as they jumped into the portal and came out in front of Duel Academy.

It was then that Yugi saw Jesse running towards them, but as Jesse made it to them Yami groaned and fell backwards, Yugi running to catch him but instead it was Jesse who had caught him. Yami still moaned in his sleep, but not nearly as much as Yugi predicted, since teleportation was a hard skill to master.

"Woah, Yugi! Easy there, fella!" Jesse said as he caught Yami.

"Actually Jesse, I'm Yugi, that is Yami. Yugi explained while Jesse made a small "o" with his mouth, but that soon vanishing after he realized he didn't know who Yami was.

"Um, Yugi? Who is Yami exactly?" Jesse asked, looking a little embarrassed.

"Yami is the spirit who lives inside my Millennium Puzzle, but he's worn out right now. First he channeled his power to try to heal Jaden, and now he had to teleport me here. Might as well not push him anymore then he has already been pushed." Yugi explained again.

"Well, I'll try mighty hard to help Yami," Jesse said as he attempted to use sheer willpower to place Yami's spirit back inside the Millennium Puzzle, but as soon as Jesse touched it, it glowed with black fog.

"What is wrong with your puzzle, Yugi?" Jesse inquired nervously

"I don't know, but I'd sure like to find out." Yugi admitted

'Hehehe, the fun has just begun...' Yugi heard a voice calling from... Somewhere.

"Um, Jesse? What was that?" Yugi asked, filled with anxiety. But Jesse didn't respond, so Yugi shot him a glance, but realized he was frozen in time with his hand stuck out in Yugi's direction.

"Jesse? Jesse!" Yugi called aimlessly to Jesse, but to no avail did he make any sound or make any moves.

'So, little Yugi... Do you not like the game i have designed specifically for you? How sad.' The mysterious man said in a mock-sad tone.

"Stop playing games with me!" Yugi said, more confident than he expected.

'I have other things to tend to, so I will leave you to be with your... "Luggage" for now. Goodbye, Little Yugi.' The mystery man said as the shadows faded and Yugi stood in a clearing of grass behind Duel Academy.


End file.
